Para aliviar la tensión
by Stellar BS
Summary: hacerlo era fácil, pedirlo era lo difícil; ella era tímida, él era muy despistado / pequeña escena


**Declaración:** el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, sólo hago esto a modo de relajo y diversión.

Jejejeje yo de nuevo con otra pequeña escena, podría ser una conti de la anterior, pero la verdad no tiene relación con ella, es algo así como un drabble… agradezco sus rw en mis otras historias. =)

**Para aliviar la tensión **

Sakuno caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos de Seigaku, titubeaba y estaba nerviosa.

Muy nerviosa.

Temblaba inconcientemente y su mandíbula estaba apretada.

No por nada decían que el exceso de estrés provocaba problemas en articulación temporo-mandibular, pero ¿eso era importante?

¡Al Diablo con la mandíbula!

Lo que la preocupaba ahora era mil veces más importante.

Tenía que exponer frente a su curso sobre la cultura mesopotámica y no se sentía confiada.

Había estudiado por lo que su miedo no se debía a falta de preocupación de su parte, sino a inseguridad.

Siempre fue insegura y muy tímida.

Se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba con frecuencia, incluso cuando se encontraba con su novio de años.

Y sabía que no era bueno ser tan vulnerable, pero le deba pánico pensar lo que debía hacer.

Porque además de todo era muy distraída y lo más probable es que terminara haciendo alguna estupidez o diciendo datos erróneos o extraídos de su creativa mente.

Leer mucho era perjudicial para sus estudios.

El asunto era que no se sentía preparada en absoluto y el reloj seguía avanzando. Intentó respirar lento como le había enseñado un amigo que la vio nerviosa.

_-mírame- _le había dicho seriamente tomando sus hombros. _–estás muy pálida-_

_-tengo mucho miedo, esto es decisivo para mí- _replicó ella.

_-lo sé, ya lo viví- _le contestó mirándola seriamente. –_sigue mis instrucciones inhala profundo siente que el oxígeno invade cada célula de tu cuerpo- _ella lo hizo tal y como le indicó. –_Exhala todo, no dejes nada- _Sakuno expulsó todo el aire de su interior. –_Repite- _la chica obedecía. –_Busca a Echizen y bésalo, róbale el aire y pierde el tuyo- _le dijo con normalidad como si estuviese hablando de cualquier tema trivial, pero Sakuno perdió el color de rostro.

_-¿q-qué?-_ tartamudeo impactada.

-_es lo mejor para quitarse la tensión- _le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Ahora ella buscaba a su novio para comprobar la teoría de su compañero. Sabía que no se negaría si se lo pedía.

El problema era cómo pedírselo.

-Ryoma-kun- ensayó. –bésame, lo necesito… ¡no, eso no! Suena horrible –se reprochó. –otra vez: Ryoma-kun quítame el aliento- se rió de sí misma cuando se escuchó recitar lo que su amigo le dijo. –no, tampoco… suena demasiado…-

-masoquista- completó una voz profunda a sus espaldas, ella sintió las mejillas arder y rogó porque se hubiese equivocado y esa voz perteneciese a otra persona. Giró lentamente y lo vio.

Su novio.

-Ryoma-kun- susurró con pavor. –etto… puedo explicarlo, yo sólo quería…-

-¿Qué te quitara el aliento?- le preguntó confundido. –eso fue lo que oí-

-¡no!- le gritó la castaña retrocediendo y Ryoma dio un paso hacia atrás también instintivamente. – ¡Es decir sí!- se corrigió, su novio alzó la ceja en respuesta. –ay, Ryoma-kun, es que estoy nerviosa y quiero quitarme el estrés y bueno… Satoshi dijo que una forma era pedirte que… etto… ¡ay! Ya sabes-

La mirada que le dio Ryoma no fue de haber entendido precisamente y Sakuno sintió que su timidez afloró en mal momento. No le dijo nada más y sólo lo miró ¿tenía que ser tan despistado? ¿No podía facilitar las cosas y besarla de una vez?

-Ryoma-kun lo que quiero es que me beses- le dijo suavemente intentando calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

El ambarino entendió todo y sus mejillas se encendieron de furioso rojo carmín.

No es que a él no le gustase besar, al contrario, se sentía muy bien hacerlo, pero siempre que lo hacía era en lugares poco concurridos o en la casa de su novia.

Nunca en el colegio.

Pero la vio tensa y nerviosa, recordó que tenía que exponer frente a su salón y sonrió entonces con complicidad.

Se acercó con paso firme y la miró, inclinó su cuerpo y se permitió saborear la sensación de sus alientos mezclarse, rozó su nariz con la de ella y cerró los ojos lentamente, Sakuno lo había hecho ya.

La presión que ejerció contra los labios de la chica fue leve y dulce, probó su boca simulando inocencia apenas rozando, pero esperando despertar deseo en la castaña. Con la punta de su lengua delineó los labios contrarios y la sintió estremecer. La estrechó contra sí y la oji-carmín le dio acceso a su interior.

Palpó cada rincón para luego entrelazar sus lenguas en una danza lenta y sutil.

Sakuno se sentía flotar, el contacto era droga pura.

Echizen besaba muy bien y todos sus movimientos eran perfectos.

Sin embargo la idea era relajarla, así que el joven le agregó una excitante cuota de pasión caminado con ella hacia los casilleros, donde sus cuerpos chocaron y resonó un ruido metálico, fue suave, pero ese sonido los encendió de una manera extraña.

Las manos de Ryoma se colaron bajo su blusa para acariciar su piel directamente. El beso suave se volvió salvaje.

Sakuno se dejó llevar y jugueteó con los botones de la camisa de su novio.

Una mano de Ryoma bajó hasta su muslo y alzó la falda escolar ligeramente.

Sakuno suspiró contra sus labios y él sonrió.

Supo que era momento de detenerse y se separó un poco de ella.

-¿eso querías?- le preguntó luego, algo más ronco de lo usual.

La castaña estaba agitada y temblorosa, ese sin duda había sido el mejor beso de su vida sólo pudo asentir ligeramente.

-ok, arréglate un poco- le recomendó Echizen. –Mucha suerte- la sorprendió y se acercó para susurrar en su oído. –Lo harás bien- aseguró y besó sus labios suavemente a modo de despedida.

-gracias- le sonrió ella y él sin voltear se despidió alzando la mano.

Sakuno sintió más confianza y una dosis extra de energía inyectarse en su interior.

Ryoma se sintió satisfecho y esperaba su recompensa por ayudarla.

Finalmente ambos ganaban ¿no?

**Fin **

o.o

Un poco raro, pero bueno… cuando tuve un panel esto fue lo que me dijo un compañero (claro que fue algo diferente porque él me sugirió otra cosa… pero no soy de escribir cosas en categoría M) y me gusta relatar besos, además que en serio dicen que relaja mucho.

Lo aconsejo :P

jajajajaja (mentira… bueno, no sé. Lo probaré para mi próximo panel)

Espero que les guste y me dejen un rw ^^

Saludos


End file.
